You And I On House Arrest
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: COMPLETE! S6E7 Spoilers! All about Lucas and Peyton's journey into living together. TwoShot. Leyton. Rated M for Chapter 2! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I know I have**** This Wasn't What I Saw For Us**** and ****All The Questions A Girl Can Ask**** on the go, but this idea was one of many plot bunnies, Hope you like it.**

**Peyton POV**

I am sitting at the kitchen table pondering my nightmare last night. Yes, that's right, the one about Brooke and me in the cage in Luke's room. I look up and he's squinting at me with that lopsided smile of his. "Hey you." I whisper to him, as he goes to lock the door.

"What are you doing crazy?" I ask him incredulously.

"Locking the door. I've decided we're on house arrest." He explains. I raise my eyebrows in true Peyton Sawyer fashion. I try not to crack a smile before getting this out.

"My my, Mr. Scott, what ideas are in that handsome head of yours?" I finish, right as I crack up.

"I thought we could move you in, and until we do, we're locked in." Lucas explained further.

"Okay, cool." I answer. He looks at me, and I stare back, we both nod once and head to the boxes upon boxes of my records.

**Lucas' POV**

I reach in and grab a record very carefully. I groan when I look down and see a Cure album staring me in the face.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing." I answer quickly. She looks at me sternly, I cave just like when my mom gave me that look in my teen years – damn those green eyes of hers. I sigh.

"I hate the Cure." I answer my fiancée honestly. I hear her gasp, and look up to receive a playful glare. At least I hope it's playful. She walks out of the room. I follow. I see her putting blue painters tape on the floor right down the middle. I squint in confusion. "What are you doing crazy?" I ask her, mimicking her earlier words.

**Peyton POV**

"Making things a little more interesting. I'll take the side with your mom's room and the bathroom, and you can have yours and the kitchen. If I cross this line, I'll be admitting the B. Davis magazine article was stupid, and if you cross, you'll be admitting that the Cure is awesome." I smirk. Lucas groaned. I laughed.

**I decided to split this into a two chapter story instead of making it one. Plus, I've grown to love suspense. **


	2. The Winner

**AN: Bold Italicized paragraph is an excerpt from the fictional novel The Comet from One Tree Hill. I do not own this or any of the OTH characters, sadly. **

**No POV**

Peyton and Lucas had been running around the house playing numerous tricks on the other. Peyton sent a crazy love declaration type text message to Fergie from Lucas' phone and Lucas had turned off the power to his mom's former bedroom which Peyton was staying in. It was now getting late and both participants in this absurd, but extremely fun game had some things to say to tease the other.

"Luke!" Peyton called throughout the house. When she saw him standing outside his childhood bedroom door looking at her, she continued. "It's dark in my room , I thought I'd crash early." Lucas nodded.

"Good Good." Peyton smiled.

"There's light in your room I see, maybe you should re-read your book. Make you realize how close the comet is, but you can' touch it 'cause you're stubborn." Peyton said while caressing her long legs for Luke to see. "By the way, I love sleeping naked." Peyton whispered as she giggled and ran into the bedroom.

**Lucas POV**

"Damn, she's good." I whispered to myself, but then I shook my head. "I'll just go read my book." I sit myself on my bed, under the covers. I get comfortable and start the book from the same spot I always do, no, not the beginning, but from that all too familiar paragraph.

"_**The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his **__**belief in God**__** and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart."**_

I took a deep breath before climbing out from beneath the covers. I walked into my mom's old bedroom to see my fiancé in fact, sleeping naked. "Oh God." I whisper to myself. I lightly pad across the hardwood floor and climbed into the empty side of the bed. Once I was warmly tucked into the covers again, this time of a different bed, I heard the voice of my beautiful fiancé.

"Hi." She whispered to me.

"Hi." I whispered back, matching her volume.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come and join me Luke. God, I missed you." Peyton whispered to me.

**Peyton POV**

I leaned over, closer to my fiancé's face. When I was hovering over his whole body, I smiled at him, and then lightly leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started out innocent, but turned passionate almost instantly. Lucas reciprocated hungrily. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance and when I allowed it, I let out a soft mewl. This only spurred him on. He moved from my mouth to my neck, lightly kissing, biting, and then licking the reddening flesh. His actions continued to bring moans from me. I swung my leg over him. I straddled his hips to give him a better angle. He started to move lower. Licking my breast, then blowing softly on it. He kneaded my neglected breast with his left hand and continued the treatment on my right. This action had me moaning out his name loudly. When he switched to my left breast, I gasped and grabbed his face to kiss him roughly. He groaned, grabbed my hips and rolled his hips up into mine. I moaned.

"More." I begged.

"What do you need Peyton?"

"More." I repeated, my mind mentally repeating that same word over and over again.

"What do you want baby?" Lucas asked again.

"Touch me Luke." I managed to gasp in between my moans. I felt him smirk as he kissed my neck. I felt his hands travel lower and I moaned again. When his head followed the trail that his hands had previously taken I gasped, anticipating everything.

**Lucas POV**

As I traveled lower on Peyton's body, I kissed her stomach, then I went straight to her ankle, showing her legs extra attention because I love them so much. I slowly kissed upwards, and then when I got to her knee, I switched legs starting at her ankle again. Peyton was squirming and moaning beneath me, so I decided to stop teasing her. I went further up her leg this time and when I reached her most sacred area, I breathed in deeply. I knew immediately that she was ready for me. I ran my hand over her, careful not to let my fingers inside her slit. When she rolled her hips trying to get me – any part of me- inside her, I smirked again. I finally pushed three fingers into her soaked hole in one swift motion. She moaned loudly again and I wanted to hear more, so I freed my fingers from their confinement. She whined, impatient for inevitable release. I hovered over her opening, this time pushing my rock hard erection into her in one swift motion. She threw her head back, her mouth making a perfect O and she moaned.

"Harder Luke, please." She begged me again. I pushed into her harder this time, but before I withdrew again she locked her feet around my ass, pushing on me with her heel. I pushed harder and faster then we ever have before.

"Right there Luke, don't stop baby. Oh, fuck!" She screamed and I knew she was close. I rubbed her clit with my free hand and she came crashing down. She was moaning and shaking beneath me and that was enough to push me over that sweet edge. We screamed at the same time.

"Peyton!"

"Luuuccc-aasssssss"

When we finally caught our breath enough to speak, I did.

"So, I guess I lose then right?"

"Baby, after that we both win. I love you Luke." Peyton whispered.

"I love you too Peyton." I answered her.

**AN: I apologize because I know I suck at sex scenes, but I really tried. Please leave a review. **


End file.
